


Stomach Bug

by RaeOfSunshine738



Series: Parents!Verse [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pregnancy, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeOfSunshine738/pseuds/RaeOfSunshine738
Summary: A new addition to Team Miraculous is revealed, and lots of humor ensues.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Parents!Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523675
Kudos: 66





	Stomach Bug

He'd been waiting for around fifteen minutes or so, but didn't mind the wait. After all, things like this took time.

Heading out of the bathroom, Ladybug shook Chat Noir on his hands to get his attention, as he was looking down at his stick. "Kitty, I'm here."

Chat Noir looked up from his yo-yo, looking his wife in the eyes. "What did it say, Bugaboo?"

Ladybug breathed, in disbelief, tears of joy in her eyes as she responded, "It came back positive. I'm pregnant." she laughed, beginning to cry from happiness. "We're going to be parents soon, Adrien! Can you believe it?"

He took a minute to respond, be when he did, it was nothing but happy. Picking her up into the air, he spun her around while crying too. "I can't believe it! Milady, this is amazing! We have to tell Carapace and Rena on patrol today."

"Oh, we will," Ladybug laughed as he put her back down. "Let's go. Oh, and be gentle. Don't hurt a pregnant lady."

* * *

"So, what do you want to tell us?" Rena Rouge asked her two best friends as they met up on the rooftops.

"Well," Ladybug fidgeted with her fingers. "I'm pregnant." she said subtly.

Carapace's face broke out in a ear-to-ear smile, but Rena Rouge looked irritated with her longtime BFF. "What?! Girl, how could how say it so calmly!?!?"

"Oh, just to mess with you," Ladybug deadpanned. "Kidding. You know you're my best friend and that I love you for it."

Rena still look infuriated, storming off to a corner with her own husband behind her, she spat, "I can't believe she told me this way."

* * *

Later on that night, Ladybug and Chat Noir slipped into their room at the mansion peacefully, letting their transformations drop.

"You think Rena Rouge's still upset?" Adrien asked Marinette as she came back from the restroom, now in her pajamas.

"Nah," Marinette shook her head, shrugging. "She's likely gushing about being an aunt to Carapace right now, I'll bet on it."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, they're all married in this fic lol. Aged to be around 27-28 or so. Hopefully, you all enjoyed this, and feel free to leave comments! I highly appreciate them! Have a great day/night and stay peachy!


End file.
